The new house
by summer-weather
Summary: "This is it. Doesn't it just look great?" "But mommy, it's nothing like the picture!" Mommy and Jellal had just bought a new house. If it really is new can be debated, but something is hiding inside the old building.


**Hi guyssss. Long time, no see. **

**This idea just popped into my mind, I am currently in a very inspired state of mind. **

**I don't know if it's a one-shot, or if I should go on, so I will let you decide!**

**Do the stuff you want to do and read this piece of a novel.**

**Enjoy! (;**

**xXx**

"This is it. Doesn't it just look great?"

A little boy with skyblue hair is breathing heavily beside his proud mother. A big bag is lying beside him, and a trailer with even more luggage fills the horizon.

"But mommy, it's nothing like the picture!"

The mother sighs, but quickly turn on a smile.

"Well that's just great. You know Jellal, we can do it to our own. Life is really full of surprises."

"To our own?"

"Exactly what we like to, yes."

"I want a big slide then!"

The mother just laughs and turn back to the trailer.

"A big slide it is then. But firstly, we need all this luggage inside this house."

"Okay."

The little boy stands in front of a big staircase. He had already explored every corner of the lower level, and now the next floor was waiting.

It was an old house. If you listened closely you could almost hear it breathe. Every inch squeaked, it made the whole ambiance a whole lot more mysterious. The little boy nervously peeked inside the living room, his mother making fire in the timeworn fireplace.

The wind was picking up outside ever since they entered the house, and he was afraid of the walls cracking down any minute. A sudden blast of wind were passing by, the old house were having a hard time staying in place, but the little boy heard something else than creeks and groans. Upstairs, deeper inside the house, he heard footsteps. Not his mother's slow predominant ones, but more like a child's carefree footsteps in a game full of joy.

His curiousness got him, and without glancing back, he made the first step up the dusty stairs, followed by another one. In no time he stood unbeatable on the top floor taking the great overview in.

He almost forgot about the footsteps when he heard it again.

He listened carefully, and let his feet lead the way. The only reason he stopped was because he couldn't go any farther. He had entered a light empty room, the only clue someone had actually used it were some threadbare curtains framing in the little window.

"Hello there little boy."

He was almost having a heart attack as he turned around. A little girl around his age, was smiling cheekily at him. Her hair was vibrant red, especially in contrast to her unusual pale skin. Her eyes were brown as chocolate, deep and warmth at first but in the very end bittersweet.

"H-hi… What are you doing in my house?"

"By what do you mean? I'm the very owner of this property!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not! You're not even an adult! If you aren't an adult, you can't own a house."

There was a slight pause, and in a split second a sad expression took over her face, and the next, you couldn't even imagine her beautiful features in such a depressed state.

"I am the owner, and as the owner, I'm the one asking the questions. What are you doing here?"

"You're not, but if you really must know, I actually live here now."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! And as the owner, I am personally kicking you out."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

The little girl ran in the direction of the blue-haired boy, but his reflects had always been great, and escaped out the room.

He sprinted down the hallway, randomly picked a room, and quickly locked the door. A small laugher escaped his lips, but it didn't last long as he felt someone poke him on his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Too slow."

His heart beating rapidly, and his mind calculating the best possible way to win the game. He smirked when his brain finally found a way.

"Look! Outside the window! I think I saw a shooting star!"

The girl's eyes lit up, and she almost flew over to the window.

"Where? I can't see it?"

He acted quickly, opening the door, stepping out and slamming it in place. Ha! He got her like a fly on flypaper!

"It's a bad thing to lie. You know that, right?"

He was jumping 2 metres up the air, his faced drained for all colour.

"B-but I just l-locked you ins-side!"

"Yeah you did. But I'm a ninja you see, I have ninjaskills."

"No, you're not!"

"Okay, you got me there. I'm not a ninja."

"Of course you're not! B-but how are you out here, when I locked you in there?"

"You're really dumb."

"Says the girl who believed there actually was a shooting star!"

"Yeah yeah, that's the past you know?"

"But it was just 2 seconds ago! And that doesn't answer my question! Stop changing the topic."

He scowled at her, but unfortunately it just made her smile grow.

"Okay, I'll tell you. If-!"

"If..?"

"If you promise to keep it a secret. You may not tell a living soul about this."

"Okay."

"Pinkyswear?"

"Pinkyswear."

"Okay, truth is, I am a ghost."

Pause.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not! You can't! Ghost does not exist!"

"What am I then?"

"Prove it. I don't believe in you if you don't prove it."

"That's unfair!"

But the little boy just stood there looking at her. She sighed and then finally gave in.

"Fine. How should I prove it?"

The boy looked confused at first, but suddenly lighted up as a light bulb with an idea in mind.

"You have to get invisible."

"But, I already am. Actually, I don't know why you can see me. Are you a ghost as well?"

"Of course I'm not! And you're not either!"

"I am!"

"No you're not, because ghosts can get invisible and you can't."

"I am invisible! See, I can fly and go through walls."

She demonstrated by hanging casually in the air, and then disappear into the room beside without opening the door. The little boy stared at her when her head pecked out through the old wallpaper.

"See?"

"Amazing! Then you are really a ghost! Cool!"

She blushed heavily by the comment.

"Do you really think so? No one had ever said something that nice to me. You're not joking, right?"

"Why would I? But… Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends."

"O-okay. I'm just wondering, why are you here?"

"I am dead. I died in this house 50 years ago, I've been stuck here ever since."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and no one wants to play with me. No one has ever talked to me."

The sadness hidden in her eyes shone through the brown lifeless orbs.

"I'm sorry. It must be boring to be all by yourself for 50 years."

"It is."

The ghost and the boy made eye contact. It was like being sucked in by a black hole. A tube leading right into the very soul. At that moment the boy decided. He could almost feel the loneliness the young ghost were swept in.

"Jellal! Jellal! Food's ready!"

It was his mom calling, and the girl somehow looked disappointed. He had a desire to cheer her up. He didn't like seeing her sad and lonely like that.

Just as she was about to go back to the little room at the end of the hallway, he said:

"Hey. I can be your friend if you want to."

First it seemed like she ignored him, and he felt stupid for asking. Then just as he was lifting his foot to walk, she answered him.

"Okay."

**xXx**

**Review what you think please. Sorry if there were some faults, but hey, the story is the important part.**

**Chill. **

**Love ya^^**


End file.
